This War of Mine
by AltariaMotives
Summary: Follow Erin Naiyuuki, a girl hell-bent on revenge and in search for her brother's killer and the closer she gets to the answer, the further entwined she becomes in an all out war of attrition, the Holy Grail War, where everyone is fueled by their desire to win and everyone is willing to kill to get there. SYOC OPEN


**Fate/This War of Mine**

Fate Series AU.

The Holy Grail, the omnipotent wish-granter that has been fought over for centuries. Every few years, a war is fought over it as the Grail requires a blood sacrifice to work it's magic. Mages must be prepared to crush any and all who stand in their way and must throw away their emotions if they wish to win. Follow Erin as she follows in brother's footsteps in search of his killer and as her search leads her to Fuyuki City, the battleground of the Holy Grail War, where she is caught in between warring factions, each with only their own goals in mind and each ready to kill to achieve them.

* * *

**It is of my deepest concern that there is not a single SYOC fanfiction based on the Fate series (the anime/visual novel/eroge,/etc) and I found this lack of stories to be highly disturbing. But on a more serious note, I've decided that I would start one. I will let you know that this is my first time writing a fanfiction at all. Who knows, maybe I won't live up to your expectations or the high bar set by the show itself, but nonetheless, I thought I'd give it a shot. I thought to myself while planning out my plot and such that maybe starting out with an SYOC wouldn't be so bad, besides, it would help me get some practice in writing some characters that aren't my own and I'll get to experiment and play around and who knows? I think it would be interesting to see what people can come up with. So without further a-do, I will state the rules and post the form below and in my Bio.**

**Rules for SYOC - **

**1\. I feel as though this should be an unspoken rule, but absolutely no Gary Stus/Mary Sues (if you don't know what those are, search them up)**

**3\. Characters will be accepted through PM only. No exceptions no matter how good the character is.**

**4\. I will allow one OC/person since I am only looking for 12-14 characters. I have two of my own OCs within the story. Although not every character submitted will be featured as a major character, if you are one of the 12-14, you will play a major role in the development of the plot. Not every character needs to be a Master or Heroic Spirit, I will allow for other slots. The available slots will be updated in my Bio and the names of the characters of and their creators will be placed next to the slot.**

**5\. I have decided to take a more Fate Zero approach to this. Now some of you be asking "What does that mean?", well ask no further because I'm going to learn you a thing. This means that not every character can be a clean cut good guy. You should make it interesting. give the characters reason to their actions, give them depth and make them feel real. They should be conflicted when they kill or they should simply brush it off as another to add to the pile. There is no 17 year old in the world that is both a cold-blooded killer and a hero all at the same time. Speaking of which, please give me a diverse range of characters. I can't have 14 moody teenagers... Every character must have a clear motive for being in the war (even if that motive is the same as Rin's (which is acceptable, albeit a little boring)). the more detail and life you breathe into your character, the more interesting they'll become, so have some fun with it. Also, characters may be part of the great Mage families however this is a world where the characters within these families do not exist. This story takes place in an AU with new and original factions. A list of those that do exits will be in the form. **

**6\. Concerning Heroic Spirits, you may use any hero from a work of fiction (It cannot be a figure used from Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero. It can, however, be from one of the other Fate Series, but they must be re-imagined and fundamentally different than their original counterparts) OR you can create one from scratch. As explained in the anime itself, Heroic Spirits can come from both Past and Future (well technically these are called "Counter Guardians", PM me if you plan on a spirit from the future), so have fun with it.**

**7\. As always, follow the rules set within the world of Fate (remember, spirits must fit one of the 7 classes - Sabre, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker **

**9\. For those who do get accepted, remember to PM me or review throughout the story if you feel as though you need to add details or update me on the progression and development of your character. for those who are not accepted, please do not be upset as you will may or may not get a chance at redemption later on. **

**If you have any questions or concerns, you can PM me. Also, I will not be posting a sheet for my own characters because I feel as though that would be ruining it. Though I will give an example if you PM me with a question. Also, please refrain from modifying the form or using a different form.**

**Also, I may ask you to change something I don't like or feel like it doesn't add up, though I will not make these changes myself (unless they are very minor and even then I will inform you). **

**And away we go!**

**SYOC FORM:**

**Basics - **

Name: *First, Last* (*nickname*)

Gender: (Male/Female/Fluid)

Role: (Master, Servant, Etc)

Age: *between 16 - 65* (If applying for Heroic Spirit, it would be the which they died at (the age limit does not apply to spirits))

**Physical - (Drawings are acceptable as well)**

Height/Weight -

Build/Shape -

Nationality -

Ethnicity -

Health -

Appearance - *complexion, eye colour, hair, hair style, etc*

Assets/Flaws - (from scars, burns and freckles to "Would they be considered attractive?" or their best features*

Health Issues - *Do they have a pre-existing medical condition or injury that limits them?*

Sexuality -

Voice - *This doesn't require too much detail, you can even give me a voice actor (or actor) if you want*

Casual Clothing - *1-3 outfits, please*

Formal Clothing -

Combat Clothing - *Not necessary unless they're a Heroic Spirit*

**Psychological and Practices - (Detailed as possible)**

Personality - *how they act normally to how they act while under stress and pressure, etc, etc*

Speech patterns - *How do they talk and how do they talk to different types of people*

Hopes and Dreams/Their wish -

Strengths and Intelligence -

History (or for Heroic Spirits, their tale) -

Fears, Resentments, and Denials -

Pre-existing Grudges/Alignments - *Anyone or any organization they hate or align with?*

Occupation - *What do they do? Are they a student? A member of the Church?*

Likes - *What do they like? Partying? books? cake?*

Dislikes - *likewise, what do they dislike? Selfish jerks? Bitter medicine? GMOs?*

Religious/Sacrilegious beliefs -

Romantic Inclination - *obvious enough. Heroic spirits can have this as well... I'm still not sure whether I'll incorporate romance or not in the story, but for reference, you can fill this out if you want*

Theme Song - *Self-Explained*

**Combat - Masters, Mages, and The Mundane**

Capability - *Can they even fight? Can they hurt people? Can they kill? To what extent are they willing to go?*

Training - *What form of training have they received?*

Fighting Style - *Do they practice a martial art? Do they use firearms? swords? magic?*

Magic(s) practiced - *obviously, mages only*

Weapon(s) - *If they have any weapons that they always keep on them, if they have a preferred weapons type, or no weapon at all*

Faction - *Not necessary, but if they're allied with or work under a certain syndicate. The Factions (most, if not all, are of my own creation and each plays a major role in the story's development however a character can also remain on their own. More detail will be given to those who apply to those factions or inquire about them*

\- The Church (Specifically, the Vatican) - A major controller of magical affairs, they act as a sort of limiter and police for mages around the globe

\- Mages Association - The same as the Church, though their morals and end goals lie elsewhere. They make sure that the families and factions are kept in check. almost like a UN, but for magic

\- Hexus - A group of mages that make up a PMC-like company. They specialize in combat tasks and paramilitary operations and are generally trusted by the Magic Council and Church, though they seem to be suspected of foul play...

\- Arbiter's Terra - A mysterious and ancient faction that appears to have been around for a very long time. They seem distant from the others and have not participated in the war for some time... Their intentions and members are unknown

\- Actors of Anarchy - A small group of mages that have done nothing but caused a nuisance to both the Magic council and The Church. Their intentions are not fully clear, but it seems that they want nothing but to destroy and reform the order of the magical world

\- And of course, we cannot forget our wonderful Mage Families, the Einzbern, Matou, and Tohsaka

**Combat - Heroic Spirits **

*Same as above, though now things have changed*

Servant Class - *Sabre, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin or Berzerker*

Weapon(s) - *their basic weapon and or magic*

Artifact - *Were they summoned with an artifact?*

Servant Stats:  
Strength:  
Endurance:  
Agility:  
Magical Energy:  
Luck:  
Noble Phantasm:  
Class Abilities:  
Riding:

Magic Resistance:

Noble Phantasm - *In the end, I will judge whether or not this is too overpowered or not. This can range between innate abilities (Assassin (from FateZero) had 80 personalities due to an error in it's summoning and that counted as it's Noble Phantasm or you could have it be a special weapon*

**Role - **

Proposition - *What role do you want your character to play in the story? Companion? Rival? Enemy? This will not always be what you want but it will help me get a better feel for your character*

**Slots taken/free and copy of form will be on my Bio**

**All right. That'll be all. Please tell me if I'm missing something here. Anyways, I hope to see your OC's soon so that we can get started. For now, there will be no due date. If you have any pointers or tips, please feel free to voice them through either PM or Review. As I mentioned before, this is my first story and I hope to receive as much constructive criticism as possible. Flames are fine (as long as they make a valid point), but keep it to a minimum, please. **


End file.
